The Fox Tail Army
by XllShadowllX
Summary: After retrieving Sasuke, he leaves Konoha for good and trains to be a force. Comes back as Kitsune Shippo Beirikugun the fox tail army. Is he willing to help Konoha in it's time of need? SUPERnaru. critics wanted please. NarutoOC bit of xover ideas
1. Bye

**The Fox Tail Army (Kitsune Shippo Beirikugun)**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Naruto

In the Valley of the End, two friends battled for their beliefs. Naruto was unwilling to break his bonds with his best friend even though that friend was purposely trying to kill him just to get enough power to defeat his brother. Another reason for Sasuke to defect from Konohagakure was to kill Naruto and to gain the mythical Mangekyou Sharingan (sp) that he has sought after since the massacre.

"Habataku Chidori!" Sasuke flew towards Naruto with all of his strength behind his cursed attack. Its light flickering between violet and white with the lightning arching everywhere electrified the air around him.

"Ōdama Rasengan!" Naruto cried holding the crimson sphere powered by Kyuubi. _Sakura, I shall make my promise come true. _The attacks collided.

A dark ball ensued from the clash of the thunderous attacks, ripping rocks from the valley and thrashing the water until mostly half of the lake was gone.

A palpable silence was around the area. None of the animals made a sound for they were already gone, scaring them since the Kyuubi charka escaped from Naruto. A great amount of dust covered the now barren area and a figure was seen from the hazy view trudging along, dragging his body while carrying a person on his back.

Sakura stood at the gate waiting for her '_Sasuke-kun'_. "Where is that dobe? I have been waiting here for a whole day now. I better hope Sasuke-kun is with him or else."

She waited there for a bit more and then suddenly she saw figures coming along the well-worn path towards Konoha. Her heart was pounding from her worries. Shikamaru and the gang came back along with the Sand Nins and the wounded except for Naruto and Sasuke. Immediately the medics took the injured and left Shikamaru for the time being because the med-nins saw that he was not seriously injured.

"Shikamaru, where are Sasuke-kun and Naruto no baka? Did you succeed?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Hm, troublesome. Well, Naruto went after Sasuke and that is all I know for now. Mind if I waited here with you?" questioned Shikamaru expecting no answer from the pink-haired kunoichi as she gazed at the setting sun waiting for her lover.

After the news spread throughout the village that the team came back from the retrieval mission and that the 'demon boy' was taking care of their precious Uchiha, they formed a mob at the gates surprising both young shinobis wondering why they were there. Just after the day was about to end and the sun was setting, they saw an orange clad character in front of the orange sun making him indistinguishable from afar because of his matching clothes.

The haggard fellow came up to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, see I got Sasuke-teme back… cough…cough."

When the crowd saw the condition with the Uchiha unconscious with numerous non-life threatening injuries, they became furious at the demon container.

"Brat! Look what you did to the Uchiha!" "We should kill it!" "It doesn't deserve to live!" a chunin shouted raising its hand for the stab.

Naruto was unable to protect himself from his injuries especially the hole in his chest where Kyuubi was working overtime to repair it. Sakura was also angry at Naruto and she became caught up with the crowd. Then, she started throwing rocks and different sharp objects at Naruto. She was lost within herself feeling the euphoria with the mob. In her mind, she saw Naruto as the person brought all this trouble: making Sasuke not like her and hurting Sasuke and for that he should be punished.

Shikamaru was shocked at Sakura's behavior and tried to stop it. But then, realized that he cannot fight against the multitude of people and some other shinobis in the area attacking Naruto. He ran towards the Hokage tower but stopped when he saw the busty Hokage with an entourage of ANBU. He was relieved.

Naruto was shocked. He saw his pink haired teammate attacking him mercilessly.

"Why Sakura? Why?" he cried. At that time, he did not care how his body felt while numerous slashes and stabs were directed towards him. He felt alone. With his blood rapidly gushing, he fell unconscious and the last thing he saw was Tsunade, protecting him from the attackers.

Naruto Mindscape 

Naruto saw the familiar sewer with the ankle deep water and pipes twisting against each other. He then came up to the ominous looking cage with the paper 'SEAL' hanging in it.

**HAHA! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED! WAS THIS YOUR DREAM? THE DREAM TO PROTECT ALL THOSE VILLAGERS? **Kyuubi roared at Naruto. Expecting a mighty comeback, he was shocked when Naruto just said something with his head downcast.

With eyes burning with defiance and determination, Naruto said, "NO! Not anymore! I will still protect my precious people but not the villagers! I will grow strong and they will beg me to help them but I will say no."

**Okay kit, I shall help you with exceptions and then we will make a deal.**

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked being the same old dobe that he is.

I meant what I said kit Kyuubi retorted seriously. 

"Then tell me. I wish to be stronger to protect them all even tough I won't give out my

help willingly," insisted Naruto with a resilient tone, not willing to back down.

**Now, that is more like it. First, cut off your ties from Konoha an." **Kyuubi stopped talking as heard Naruto shout indignantly.

"What?! What do you mean cut my ties? Didn't I tell you that I will protect me precious persons you stupid fur ball", questioned Naruto as the Kyuubi went on explaining.

Cut your ties and make new ones. This village is the past and should be forgotten from now on. If you agree with this then, I will let you borrow my power whenever you feel the need but I must warn you that it will destroy your body if used too much. Kyuubi said as he reminisced his past while talking to the blond haired kid.

After Kyuubi's speech, Naruto mulled over the fact that the village wants him dead and they will never respect him even if he saves Konoha repeatedly from harm. He already suffered enough from his childhood but is he willing to sacrifice his future and face the impossible.

"Okay, I'm going to do it and I'm going to pave my own destiny towards greatness. Believe it!" answered Naruto with his fist raised up to the sky.

Good, good. Now it is time for you to wake up kit. We will see each other again soon and leave the village immediately as soon as you can.

**Hospital**

"Uuhh… My head hurts", Naruto whined as he stared at the familiar white ceiling of the Konoha Hospital. He immediately remembered his conversation with Kyuubi and now was planning to steal the Forbidden Scroll again. He sneaked out of the hospital and whispered "Meisaigakure no Jutsu" (Hiding Camouflage Technique). This made Naruto invisible to the naked eye except to the Sharingan and the Byakugan. He then continued on to the Hokage Tower. Lazy and sleepy chunin shinobis guarded the scroll and he was able to steal it with no problem at all along with other jutsu scrolls that are not forbidden. Still using the technique, he promptly went into the clan houses especially the Uchihas who have many fire jutsus. Thinking that he needs more techniques, he sneaked to the Sarutobis, Aburames, Akimichis, Naras, Inuzukas, and other major and minor clans in Konoha. Encumbered by the numerous scrolls, he then opened an empty scroll that Jiraiya gave him and proceeded to seal everything in one scroll. Naruto learned to seal when he traveled with Jiraiya to get Tsunade. (He only knows this sealing technique for now and nothing else.) After that, he used a Henge no jutsu (everyone knows that) and continued to go to a clothing store. Naruto was now recognizing the fact that wearing orange might not be a very good idea if he wants to run away and now he is trying to change his wardrobe. He went to the clothing shop and looked around. While meandering around the store, his eyes caught a pair of black pants with pockets. The materials of the pants were made to be sturdy, water resistant and absorb light at the same time. He then took a plain black shirt and a deep red ANBU-like armor. The armor provided sufficient protection and flexibility fit for an upcoming kage level nin. He also took a black trench coat to match his style. After he purchased them and made gama-chan a little bit thinner, he continued to shop for weights. He got the charka weights for now because the gravity weights had to be specially made and usually takes 2 days to make. In his current situation, he did not have the luxury of time.

At midnight, wearing all of his new clothes, Naruto took off his headband and slinked off into the night, leaving all of his few friends for a better and a brighter future.


	2. Why

**The Fox Tail Army (Kitsune Shippo Beirikugun)**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

'_Time to check on Naruto. He is usually up at this time because of his ultra-fast healing ability and I hope all of his injuries are okay and the incident did not leave any mental damage. How much can a young kid handle all the pressure and stress from the constant glares of the villagers? I cannot even fathom all the horrors that have plagued his life since he was a kid and to add salt to an injury, he was almost killed by his best friend. Damn, I'm getting too old for this.' _Tsunade thought as she walked towards the solitary ward of one Uzumaki Naruto. He was given his special room because none of the patients wanted to be using the same room a demon was using.

Tsunade opened the door cautiously, peeking to see if the young boy was still sleeping. An empty bed greeted the Hokage and she was put into panic mode immediately, thinking that some assassin or even the Akatsuki kidnapped Naruto right in front of their noses. Not a second passed until her eyes rocketed at a letter lying on top of the untouched mattress. Her worries were dashed away expecting a note that might indicate that Naruto was already in the ramen shop that he truly loves.

She picked it up and read:

_To whom it may concern,_

_I hope I did not cause panic by leaving without notice. Do not worry about me cause I am free now and happy too. It is about time I made this village be free of a burden that they had to endure for almost 13 years. I know that you want me to stay Baa-chan (if you are reading this but if not then give this to the Hokage pleeaaasseee…) but I cannot live like this. I want to be strong and be recognized by people that like me but not (tear drop. can't read the next few lines) Well, tell the rest of Rookie 9 that I'm gone and you can tell them about the Kyuubi now. Bye!!!!!!!!!!_

Her face was ashen and she quickly held her resolve and called the ANBU for a search and retrieve mission.

"Alright! As of yesterday, a genin ran away from Konoha and I want all of you to retrieve him unharmed if possible. Repeat and I say repeat again! DO NOT KILL HIM! Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama" the ANBU captain replied unenthusiastically. Then they left.

Weeks have passed and Naruto was still missing. The search was called off, even the best trackers couldn't even find a trace of him and Pakkun, Kakashi's dog summon, was deployed too but it was all for naught.

Flashback 

_All of the Rookie Twelve (including Sasuke) were called to the Hokage Tower, expecting some answers on the whereabouts of their blonde compatriot. _

_Tsunade stood up, preparing for a small speech, tightening her fists and inhaling a deep breath " Yesterday, one of our promising genins defected from the Leaf. Some of you are wondering why but do not worry there will be some answers. One of the reasons why Naruto left was when one of your own, here, betrayed him", paused Tsunade awaiting their reaction._

_**NO! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE DWINDLING! I SHALL FIND OUT WHO****ATROCIOUSLY SNUFFED THE BURNING FLAMES OF MY ETERNAL RIVAL AFTER NEJI AND SASUKE! WILL YOU HELP ME FIND PERPETRATOR MY FAIR FLOWER SAKURA-CHAN? **_, _asked Lee with his eyes burning with enthusiasm to be release from its confines._

_Shame faced, Sakura admitted that she did it while still defending herself with the reason of defending her 'Sasuke-kun'._

"_He tried to hurt Sasuke-kun. No! He did hurt him so bad. I could still see his bruises and scratches from days ago when they fought. See how much a menace Naruto is? He must have cheated while fighting Sasuke-kun. No way that baka could defeat him, after all, he is the last Uchiha," Sakura stated smugly, her confidence returned since she started speaking._

_Not realizing the disgusted and shocked faces of her teammates; she went closer to Sasuke, who also glared at her._

_Ino, her best friend in childhood asked her cautiously, wondering if this was the same Sakura that she knew. Her Sakura was not this shallow and narrow-minded girl, was she? "What did you actually do to Naruto that made him leave the village?"_

"_UHMMM…" Shikamaru cleared his throat to get their attention, "I might be able to tell you, or would Tsunade-sama care if she just tells us"_

"_Okay, here is the report. Along with the villagers and several of our higher, ranked nin along with Sakura (raising here eyebrows towards Sakura) attacked the battered and bruised Naruto. While sporting numerous gashes and a gaping hole in the chest, he managed to fend them off while not harming them until I got there," Tsunade read with a no non-sense voice. _

_Everyone look shocked except for the somber Shikamaru and Tsunade. Another exception was Hinata; she was burning with fury, barely able to restrain herself from pouncing Sakura. Still clenching her teeth, she was about to relax until the pink-haired kunoichi looked at Hinata, commenting why she was red in the face and said, "You must be happy he's gone now aren't you? When he was always near you, he makes you faint."_

_Suddenly all of her wrath broke out like a dam bursting pouring all of its emotion in one fell swoop. _

_SLAP!!, the sound echoed across the room. "How could you say that?? He was the bravest boy in this village. He stood up for his beliefs throughout his life. I watched him stand up from the taunts and the beatings from the villagers. He still smiled. SMILED! Why did you do that to him? He liked you as I… I like him", faltered Hinata after she said that, wondering why she did not declare her feelings to Naruto sooner._

_After the incident, the rest the team, still shocked, kept away from Sakura._

A month passed

Now, we find Naruto on one of the islands of the Wave, isolated from civilization, a huge gap separating land from land. It was the farthest one with an expansive corral reef that stretched for about a mile in circumference, not allowing any ships to come through and dense jungles surrounded him, teeming with diverse lesser demons. This was the place were Kyuubi wanted him to train for this place was from an ancient civilization long gone, destroyed by itself with its destructive maniacal weapons of mass extermination.


	3. Island

**The Fox Tail Army (Kitsune Shippo Beirikugun)**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other anime that I might use.

_Flashback (Naruto just arrived at the secluded island)_

_**WELL KIT, IT SEEMS YOU GOT HERE WITHOUT ANYONE TAILING BEHIND YOU **_

_Panting heavily, Naruto mumbled an incoherent acquiesces then he fell down snoring like a babe. After a short nap, he woke up refreshed with a new attitude. 'My idiotic mask shall hinder me no more,' vowed Naruto to himself 'My new goal is to be the best of there is in every aspect of a warrior.'_

_**NICE ONE THERE KIT! **__bellowed the Kyuubi. __**WITH 20,000 YEARS OF KNOWLDEGE, I HOPE YOU ACCOMPLISH YOUR GOAL WITH MY HELP OF COURSE. (AND IN DUE TIME MY PRESCENCE WILL COME TO BRING FEAR THROUGOUT THE WORLD. HEHE) **__Kyuubi slyly commented to himself._

_**BY THE WAY THIS ISLAND WAS NOT SELECTED RANDOMLY BUT SPECIFICALLY**__**NOW I HAVE A STORY TO TELL YOU**_

"Long time ago, there was a time when man was the master of the world with the manipulation of technology. They made starships, traveled throughout space, meeting new races and last but not least destroying each other. They trained soldiers and sported them with genetic enhancements making them super-human in ability; able to jump from building to building, to have lightning fast reflexes, to have unnatural strength and many more. These warriors mastered different martial arts such as Kung-Fu of southern China, Xaolin of northern China, Tae Kwon Do of Korea, Muay Thai of Thailand, and Pentjak Silat of Indonesia. They had training regimens that would make the strongest shinobi break. The deadliest attribute of this technocratic civilization was their weapons. Weapons that can destroy countries, continents and worlds. They waged wars across the stars and one time, their own weapon turned against them. This weapon was meant to transport huge masses but there was an accident that caused the whole planet to be transported in this dimension where interstellar transportation has not been achieved in any planet. With the transport, it distorted the planet and destroyed most and almost all of its cities and inhabitants. The largest congregation of survivors is in this area."

'_So, what does that have to do with anything?' asked Naruto_

_**HAHAHAHA! YOU, BOY, ARE LUCKY TO BE STANDING IN ONE OF THE MOST PRESERVED ISLANDS OF THE OLD CIVILIZATION! THIS WAS SANCTUM AFTER THAT CATASTROPHE. I KEPT THE IMPORTANT GADGETS HERE AND NOW YOU HAVE ACCESS TO IT **__Kyuubi said with glee hoping Naruto to be ecstatic too but was disappointed in what he saw or rather heard._

'_So, this will make me stronger?' Naruto asked while sitting down in the beach unable to see anything impressive._

_Without answering, Kyuubi guided Naruto from his mind towards the looming forest in front of him. Trudging in a long, arduous and unused path, he saw different creatures hiding behind thickets of vegetation, peeking here and there, avoiding Naruto's attentive gaze. An amused Kyuubi commented that those were not normal animals but lesser demons and they usually stay hidden but they sensed the aura of Kyuubi, their old companion and lord, inside Naruto. After a long trek, they arrived in a prosaic looking wall._

'_Kyuubi, is there a genjutsu here cuz I swear this is just a bare wall' Naruto cautiously asked not wanting to feel stupid on not detecting the genjutsu._

_**NO THERE IS NOT, BUT YOU HAVE TO PRESS NINE SPECIFIC SPOTS SIMULTANEOUSLY TO OPEN THE DOOR. I CAN EASILY DO THIS WITH MY NINE-TAILS BACK THEN BUT YOU KNOW, IT'S HARD TO DO IT INSIDE A MIDGET **__said the trapped fox, dripping with sarcasm. __**THEY ARE FROM SIDE TO SIDE CREATING A HALF ARC WITH TWENTY DEGREES APART FROM EACH OTHER IF YOU STAND IN THE MIDDLE.(**__Imagine a protractor. Naruto is in the middle standing and the spots are at the edge of the protractor. Just count twenty degrees and there's the ting and do it nine times. You'll get the idea)_

_Naruto understood what the fox told him because since when he was a child, he had an aptitude in math and that is also how he managed to live off the meager amounts of money the Hokage gives him every month._

'_Kage bunshin no jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)' Naruto shouts with his fingers in a cross like formation. Eight puffs sprang from nothingness and jumped to the specific area, opening a crevice between slabs of stone._

_Naruto was about to step into it but Kyuubi stopped him._

_**WAIT KIT. I WANT YOU TO PERFORM A TIME SLOWING JUTSU IN THIS WHOLE ISLAND SO WE CAN TRAIN HERE FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME WHILE ONLY A SMALL AMOUNT OF TIME PASSES IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD. I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU THE SYMBOLS AND GIVE YOU SOME OF MY POWER TO DO THIS JUTSU PROPERLY. HMPH, YOU ARE STILL WEAK BUT NO MATTER. AFTER THIS, YOU WILL BE SOMETHING MORE!!!! MORE I TELL YOU! MORE!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

_With Kyuubi's comical but highly unexpected outburst, Naruto became more enthusiastic about training with the good old furry fur ball. His mind immediately snapped back to reality after Kyuubi gave him the seals and continued them while releasing a monstrous amount of chakra. 'Suro-jikoku no jutsu (Time Slowing Technique)' Naruto declared the technique. Next, a red light pulsed across the island, holding the inhabitants still for a second then releasing them immediately. After that, Naruto fell down again. It was the second time today after using Kyuubi's power and now Kyuubi was getting irritated. In his mind, he was planning a way to make his and Naruto's chakra work in harmony._

_Now a haggard looking Naruto lifted his laggard body towards the opening then he slumped down as the massive doors slid back together, taking all the light in the cold metallic room._

_An unconscious Naruto found himself in his sewage like mind. Actually excited on meeting the fox instead of dreading it, he walked up to the cage without hesitation in his steps._

'_Oi fox! Tell me about the training you are about to give me! I do hope that it is worthwhile.' Naruto said the last part in a composed manner._

_From the depths of the darkness, blood red eyes opened looking down upon the punitive but proud figure awaiting an answer. _

_**WELL, IF YOU ARE THAT ANXIOUS, THEN I'LL TELL YOU. YOU ARE GOING TO UNDERGO SPEED, REFLEX AND STRENGTH TRAINING FIRST. AFTER THAT, WE WILL WORK ON YOUR MIND. YOU WILL LEARN MATERIALS THAT HAVE BEEN GONE FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS; YOU WILL LEARN MATH, SCIENCE, LANGUAGE, POLITICS AND MUCH MUCH MORE. THEN, THE REAL TRAINING BEGINS. YOU MY YOUNG PROTÉGÉ WILL LEARN LONG LOST TECHNIQUES THAT ARE SO DESTRUCTFUL THAT THEY WERE EVEN BANNED DURING THE WARRING TIMES, YOU WILL LEARN HUMAN AND DEMON TECHNIQUES, YOU WILL LEARN SEALING AND THEN YOU WILL LEARN TO HANDLE NUMEROUS WEAPONS WITH FINESSE. THAT IS JUST A SMALL SUMMARY OF THE TRAINING YOU WILL HAVE TO ENDURE **__Kyuubi smiled toothily as if he was enjoying the torture that Naruto will go through._

_Our hero was gob smacked. Learn all that????? How can I with my short span of attention! I'm gonna be stuck here for thousands of years!!_

_**WAKEY WAKEY! TIME TO TRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Training

**The Fox Tail Army (Kitsune Shippo Beirikugun)**

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related about any anime characters.

'Hello' Normal Speech

**'Hello' **Kyuubi

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Techniques

'50001, 5002, 5003' chanted Naruto as if he is in a deep trance while pushing his body up and down in sync with the heavy metal music in the background.

It has been a month already when he started training. Now he occupies himself by training his body up to its maximum capacity to accommodate the chakra he will be receiving in the upcoming years. When he woke up from his slumber just after he arrived in the historical base, Kyuubi directed him towards one of the training rooms. Kyuubi then, explained that this room is a place where Naruto can train with gravity multiplied thousands of times. This room is much better than a gravity seal in that a seal can only hold so much ink when put in a body and will dissolve from the amount of chakra that it hold and will eventually stop at a certain limit while the nuclear powered room will last for an indefinite period of time since it has already endured centuries of use before Naruto came.

Now Naruto is working with 50X gravity. In actuality, he is carrying about 7000 lbs around his body including his organs and therefore will make his body, stronger and harder to penetrate with a blade, like armor. This kind of training can only be done by a jinchuuriki for they have extremely fast regenerative capabilities. Every time humans exercise, they destroy their muscles and after a while, rebuild into a stronger and durable tissue. In Naruto, this happens instantaneously making his muscles stronger in a very short amount of time and that is just one of the perquisites of being jinchuurikis.

In the following months, he has increased the variety of his exercises and it included training his reflexes to a point where almost nothing can hit him whether it be a projectile or a jutsu. Dodging laser beams from ten globes floating around the thirteen year old, it shot in an unrecognizable tempo and pattern with random bursts. It hurt him a lot since it he was still a novice in the exercise and the beams were set where they can burn the skin. Thinking that this will help him in the long run, he kept doing it until it reached to twenty globes and add to that, he had to do it with the gravity on and thus maximizing how effective the exercise is.

While doing the physical portions of his exercise, every day he made one thousand clones to work on his control. Thinking about it now, he remembered the time when Kyuubi explained why he had to do it. (sorry very unoriginal for this part)

_Flashback_

_'Kyuubi-teme, why do I have to do these chakra exercises? I think it is good enough cuz I can do the rasengan. In what I heard, it takes good chakra control. I can do it now so that means I have good control right?'_

_**'Why do I waste my time on you? You cannot even do it in a single hand. These exercises will make you use less and less chakra every time you use a technique and most of all, if you can control your chakra perfectly, then you may be able to utilize my power efficiently...'**_

_End Flashback_

With his resolve doubled, he went to his training full of vigor. In the following years, Kyuubi taught him as promised the ancient forbidden martial arts such as Wu Shu, Pentjak Silat, Muay Thai, Tae Kwon Do, Judo and other such arts. He learned them with surprising ease and even Kyuubi elicited praise towards his young charge.

During his stay in the island, Kyuubi has been leaning Naruto's mind to disdain the people in Konoha. Kyuubi also made Naruto's anger as one of the blond's motivation to ascend in to the desired level. Slowly giving ideas and memories to the lonesome hero made his goal to be much easier but even then, he was not able to make Naruto to an evil human version of himself but made him in to a focused young man bearing no bonds from Konoha. He does not hate Konoha but has a certain dislike to it and him severing the bonds before was just a convenience.

Time Skip 6 years (3 years passed in the normal world)

In the time bubbled island, the youth turned man of 16 rode a raft towards the land yearning to make all of his newfound knowledge useful to make himself known throughout the whole world. After countless hours learning combat and mundane information inside his mind scape from the ancient being, he was ready. He was ready for the challenges that awaited him with his chiseled body from unimaginable pain and stress it went through, with his superior executions of jutsus and, with him handling his twin crimson raijin-like blades.

'At last I came out of that hell hole.,' He thought, ' but I miss those lil buggers in the forest. Good thing I can summon them'.

**'Ready now? Well I gotta tell you kit you did a passable leap in power but not enough' **Kyuubi interjected between Naruto's musings.

Next Day

From a distance over looking the sea, one can see a man with a billowing cape, crimson in color ,as was his his trousers, clasping a two metallic hilts in both of his hands while standing, unmoving with the waves wearing a black skin tight suit with tight belts criss-crossing his chest. A half mask adorned his face hiding a part of his nose to the chin down, creating the image of anonymity while giving off a dangerous aura to the people that crosses his path or even just have a glance at him.

Landing to a place where no shinobi has ever been, he set his foot on the shore of Fire Country.

**A/N: Okay this is the part of the crossover..I think this will only take a chapter and nothing more so I can continue the story of his return... Well I'm very sorry for the delay because of school work and an early vacation.. So hope you enjoy this chapter even though there was not a lot of action in it.**


End file.
